My Life Is Changing
by david.heath.1234
Summary: Sequel to "It's Only the Beginning", and set 4 years after said story.
1. Chapter 1

Simon's POV

This story begins in the fourth year of my relationship with Jeanette. These past two years have been the best of my life. We finished school together, and we now go to the same college. This was mainly so we could spend as much time as possible together. Meeting Jeanette was the best thing that ever happened to me, I would not trade that day for anything else in the world. So, our story begins at Jeanette's 20th birthday party. It was a big day for her, she felt happy to be twenty years old. I guess it gave her a sense of maturity. It was a fun party as well. There was cake, ice cream, pin the tail on Alvin. That was my second favorite part of that party. What was the first you ask? Well during the party, me and Jeanette were in the backyard admiring the stars in the sky. We had a memorable conversation that night.

"Twenty years old. It feels good in a way." She said.

I looked at her, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair, her gorgeous green eyes, and her angelic voice that made me happy every time she spoke. She looked over at me, and noticed my eyes weren't towards the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"How lucky I am." I said.

My mind immediately went to something I forgot. Of course with Jeanette being my girlfriend A.K.A. the light of my life, I had gotten her many birthday gifts. She feels like I don't have to, but I know she deserves nothing but the best. I remembered one of the gifts I forgot to give her.

"I just remembered something. You stay right there, I'll be right back." I said rushing into the house.

The present I was most excited to give Jeanette was a song I wrote for her called "Purple Fantasy". Alvin and I came out seconds later. Alvin had his guitar with him, and I was ready to sing my song to my one and only.

_Who's this beauty walking in_

_The sweetest smile and softest skin_

_She makes me happy on the worst of days_

_She has me lost in her romantic gaze_

_I'm caught in a Purple Fantasy_

_a storm of love and ecstasy_

_If I die with her, I'll die happily_

_Happily with this Purple Fantasy_

_How could I have gotten so lucky_

_With a girl so joyful and lovely_

_Am I in heaven or is this a dream_

_This is one of fate's most wonderful schemes_

_I'm caught in a Purple Fantasy_

_a storm of love and ecstasy_

_If I die with her, I'll die happily_

_Happily with this Purple Fantasy_

_I love this girl and forever I shall_

_In my heart she will stay this beautiful gal_

_Forever we will stay, this is my destiny_

_Until the day I die, I will stay with this Purple Fantasy  
_

When I finished my song, I looked up to her and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You wrote that for me?" She asked.

"I wrote it on this piece of paper, but it came from my heart."

She jumped to me and lead me into a deep passionate kiss. I remember feeling what I thought was the highest level of happiness possible.

"I'll leave you two love birds to your business. Happy Birthday Jeanette." Alvin said as he walked back into the house.

"I love you so much Simon Seville." She said.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday Jean."

This was Jeanette's favorite birthday, and It's one of my favorite memories.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Simon's POV

Five months later, I was coming home after a date with Jeanette. We went to her favorite museum, and we had dinner together at this fancy Italian restaurant. I came home with my heart skipping a beat, and I felt like I was floating on air. I walked into my bedroom humming a song we were listening to on the radio. My brothers overheard me, and came to hum with me in harmony.

"So, how was your date, Casanova?" Alvin asked.

"Did you and Jeanette have a good time?" Theodore asked.

"The best time. Fellows, I don't think I've ever been more happy." I replied dreamily.

I remember looking up at the ceiling because I taped a picture of Jeanette right above my bed. That way when I wake up, something beautiful will happen immediately. So barely did I make eye contact during this conversation; that is until Alvin asked me a very interesting question.

"So Simon, your birthday's coming up, do you have your eye on anything?" I quickly looked up at my younger brother.

"Wait, you remembered my birthday, and you want to give me something?" I asked.

Alvin and I loved each other as brothers, but it was more of an unspoken truth. We haven't always been good at expressing our appreciation for each other.

"Yeah. Ever since Brittany and I got married, I've been trying harder to be nicer to you, Theo and Dave." He said.

"Wow. Well, I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know." I said.

I laid down and gazed into beauty as I drifted to slumber.

"You have a magnificent wife, Si." Alvin said as he left.

"We're not married yet, Alvin." I corrected him.

He was about to leave, but he quickly came back in. I guess my answer surprised him.

"You're not? Well, when are you going to ask her?" He asked.

"When the time is right. Trust me Alvin, I'm going to take this relationship steadily by the hand." I answered

"Yeah, because otherwise Jeanette might fall over." He chuckled.

I threw a pillow at him and he left. Theodore was still in the room, and he walked up to me.

"I think it would be sweet if you two got married." He said.

"Thanks Theo." He started to walk out.

"Goodnight Si..." He looked up.

"...Goodnight Jeanette." He joked.

I laid there smiling, I've had a wonderful day. I thought about something Theodore said as he left. I know when he said goodnight to Jeanette he knew she wasn't really there, but it made me think about how much more special it would be if she was there. This in turn made me think about Alvin and Brittany. They got married last year, and they've been happy together ever since. Alvin asked in a really romantic way too. He took her to see Rihanna, and she had no idea that he made a little request of Rihanna to sing Diamonds for Brittany. After the song there was a giant marquee that read "Will you marry me?". She turned to Alvin to notice he was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

Ever since that day, they've been happily married. I thought more about this, and eventually came to the conclusion that marrying Jeanette would be perfect for me. However, I didn't know if it was what she wanted. I had no way of knowing, and it's not like I can just go up and ask her.

But someone else can. (Light bulb)

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Simon's POV

The very next day, my mind had been racing around the thought of proposing to Jeanette. However, I needed to find out if she was ready for it first. Indirectly. I was going to have Brittany sit down and talk with Jeanette, and have the subject come up in conversation. I was nervous, more nervous than I was when Alvin tried to use me as a rocket. I remember this day vividly, I remember exactly what Brittany said after she talked to Jeanette.

"Hey Si." Brittany said coming through my bedroom door.

"What did she say?" I asked her anxiously.

"She said the day you propose to her will be the happiest day of her life, but she doesn't think it'll happen. Low self-esteem I guess." She said.

"Well, wait until she lays her eyes on this."

I pulled out a diamond ring. Brittany gasped in amazement.

"Oh Simon, she'll love it." Brittany said.

"Well, here's goes nothing." I said as I was about to leave, but Brittany quickly stopped me.

"No. You can't do it now. Make it special for her. Ask her while you're on a date with her."

I realized Brittany was right, I should wait until the time is right. So a week and a half later, Jeanette and I decided to go see a meteor shower that was passing by. I calculated the exact moment it was going to pass the spot we were sitting. Just before it comes, I'll ask her. I will never forget this magical night for as long as I live.

"This meteor shower is going to be beautiful." Jeanette giggled in excitement.

"I love your giggle, it makes me happy." I said. Her face went red.

"Simon, can I tell you something?" She asked me.

"Sure."

"Brittany was talking to me a while ago about how Alvin proposed to her, and she eventually asked me if you had ever proposed." She explained.

"Huh..." I pulled out the ring."...that's weird."

Tears were already forming. Not just in her eyes, but mine as well.

"Jeanette, I can't comprehend how much you mean to me. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, you are the brightest light in my life. My heart has tripped and fell, but you were there to lift my spirits. I can't imagine my life without you, and I can't stand to be anything less than yours and yours alone..."

I slowly arched to one knee, tears are streaming down both of our cheeks. I opened the little black box the ring was in.

"Jeanette Miller, will you marry me, and make me the happiest munk alive?"

She took the ring, and placed it on her finger.

"Yes, I will marry you." I was so happy.

Just as I planned, the meteor shower started to pass by. At that moment, Jeanette pulled me towards her and we kissed. This was the most magical night of both our lives.

"You know what?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're cute." She giggled, and kissed me again.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Simon's POV

About a month later, I was preparing for the biggest day of my life. Yes, my wedding. I was extremely nervous, but happy at the same time. Alvin, Theodore, Dave and I were in the groom's room getting me ready.

"Hey Si?" Alvin said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making me your best man."

I know, I wasn't expecting it either, but I started to grow a little closer to Alvin.

"You're welcome."

All of a sudden, we heard a knock at the door. Dave went to open the door, and I couldn't believe who I saw. It was our mother, Vinny.

"Mom?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"There isn't a forest in the world to keep me from my babies wedding." She hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you, Simon." She started crying.

"Thank you Mom."

Then, Dave informed me that it was time. I took a deep breath.

"Here I go."

I remember that ceremony like it was yesterday. I remember the beautiful white floral interior of the church, I remember seeing Alvin at my side, and I remember the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. The second I heard "Here comes the Bride" playing on the organ, I turned my head towards the door. Then I saw her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair was let down rather than in a bun or a ponytail. She was so beautiful, and she looked amazing in the dress too. I will never forget this day. The moment I cherish most is when we read our vows to each other.

"Jeanette Miller, you made me the happiest chipmunk alive. I fell for you the day we met, and continued to fall for you ever since. Love isn't a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you. I cherish you as my wife, and never treat you as anything less. I am lucky to be with you, and always will be. I love you."

Jeanette's vow to me was so sweet.

"Simon Seville, you set me free. You always let me be myself around, you never fail to make me happy. I never stopped loving you since the moment we first met, and I will never stop loving you. I will always keep you in my heart, through good times, through bad times. I am proud to call you my boyfriend, and I will honored to call you my husband. I love you, my only true love."

"Do you Simon Seville, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Jeanette Miller, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We kissed, and everyone cheered. After that, me and her ran outside so she could throw the bouquet. She tossed it behind her, and turned to see who would catch it. It was Eleanor.

"Hey, Theo." Alvin said. He pointed to Eleanor.

"What's that thing she's holding?" Theodore asked.

"Jeanette threw it behind her, and she caught it. That means she's the next woman to be married to somebody."

Theodore's cheeks suddenly went red, as did Eleanor's.

Jeanette and I quickly ran into a limo, courtesy of Dave, and headed home.

"We're married." She said in excitement.

I didn't say a word, I just admired my beautiful wife.

"Simon, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm happy." I answered.

We were so happy to finally be wed. Now it was more than a bond keeping us together, and nothing but death to ever separate us from each other.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Jeanette's POV (I know, twist right?)

I woke up the next morning, my first day as a married woman. However, something was different about this morning. This time I didn't wake up in my own bed, I woke up in Simon's. I looked up to notice there was tape hanging from the ceiling. Simon must have had a leak. Then, I smelt something. It smelled like... bacon? I followed the smell downstairs to find Simon making breakfast.

"Good morning, Simon." I said to him.

"Ah, good morning my lovely wife. I making breakfast. Your favorite, bacon and eggs."

He was making breakfast for me?

"You're the sweetest munk I've ever met."

"Thank you, and you're the most beautiful chipette on the planet." He kissed my cheek.

"Hey Simon, how come there was tape hanging from your ceiling?" I asked.

"Oh, well before we got married I had a picture of you on my ceiling so when I went to bed, in a way, I'd be saying goodnight to you. Now, I don't need the picture anymore." He winked, and I started blushing furiously.

I sat down to eat breakfast with my husband. I'm so happy to call him that now. I can't think of any way my life could get any better.

~FIN~


End file.
